The Daughter of the Legend
by ice-maiden9191
Summary: A mini sequel from The Untold Chronicles of the Kenobi's. If you haven't read that this will make no sense.
1. Chapter 1

This is the mini sequel (there may be more mini sequels before the big sequel but still) to the Untold Chronicles of the Kenobi's. This story has been edited better and I have practically already written the thing, which are big differences to what happened with the Untold Chronicles. I'm hoping that this story is written better, but that can be left up to debate. It flows better and it felt better while I was writing it, so there is hope for it yet! To warn the unsuspecting reader who has actually read my stuff before, I think this is a different writing style to what has been previously posted by me on FanFiction, so don't expect it to be exactly the same to what I have done. To stop any confusion with the story there are these important notes to add:

'' single high comma thingies are thoughts, internal ones.

What isn't explained now will be explained later, ie. Dante's appearance.

More well known characters will be in it soon, just not this chapter.

Thank you and please review.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The pirates were running towards their ships now after staging the daring raid on the small Jedi Academy. The Academy had been running for seven years now and there were now 12 students under the tutelage of Masters Aithne and Keitha. The Academy was the only one of its kind to have ever been set up in this far flung section of the universe, past the known outer rim regions. Very few people even knew the Academy even existed, a safety precaution to prevent the Sith Lords Sidious and Vader who now controlled the part of space formally known as the Republic from attacking the fledgling Jedi children. It had been a matter of sheer luck that Keitha, Aithne and Dante had even escaped the former Republic capital of Coruscant and survived to start this school for the Force strong in this place. The Academy was set on a beautiful planet, if you happened to like rocks and wild jungles. The thick jungle prevented people from using that as a way to sneak up on the place, but it also prevented padawans from escaping by running into the dense bushes. Also there were sheer cliffs dotting the landscape, some of which were hard to see. The buildings were on the edge of a cliff on a bare rocky summit. It was great for sight seeing but terrible for running from pirates which leads us back to this story.

When the Sith believed they had eradicated all the Jedi that they knew of they placed a price on the remaining Jedi's heads. They weren't stupid, they knew that while they may have found most, if not all of the Jedi and their students there would still be some hiding in secure locations. Now as time went along its merry course, inflation occurred on these prices until they rose to great heights. Now what was tempting to low level idiots with no skills was now tempting to higher level idiots with some skill because any bounty hunter with half a brain or a memory would remember the tale of Jango Fett, or other stories of beings with indescribable talents and not risk their lives to pick up such a person. That's not to say they didn't need the money, they just valued their lives more.

Because of this contract on all Jedi at large, an Academy with young children in it, Jedi who would not put up a fight was tempting, almost seductively so. This meant that pirates were staging their tenth raid in as many months, only this time with something to actually show at the end of it asides from bodies and limbs cut in half.

Dante looked towards the men carrying the sleeping youth in their arms and the ship they were about to board. The child had obviously been injected with some type of sleeping drug which meant that this lot were better equipped than the last. There was no time to tell anyone anything or to even get help. They walked up the ramp and the teen sprinted across the red-brown stone landing pad, the Force giving him speed beyond that of any normal human. 'No you don't.' He got onto the ship as the ramp closed only to end up face to face with the child's, Kiri's captors.

"Tough luck Jedi."

Dante started to pull his lightsaber off of his belt as the men zapped him with something. As the world began to fade into black he managed to think one last though. 'Keitha's gonna kill me.'

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kiri woke up, feeling cold. Her head hurt slightly and she moaned as she opened her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong? Where are we?"

The girl sat up slowly, pain coursing through her body. She was in a small room on a metal slab that served for a bed. The entire room was metal and it was cold. She got up and walked towards the door and examined it. The lock seemed to be controlled from the outside. It would have kept most children stuck in the room but Kiri was no normal child. Ever since she could walk her mother had been teaching her how to use the Force. She was strong in it, something which her mother insisted she got from her father. He was apparently very strong in the Force. Kiri emptied her mind and concentrated on the lock. Soon the door sprung open with a hiss, revealing a metal corridor. The seven year old thought about this for a moment. She was either on a ship or somebody really liked metal.

A cry of pain hummed through the hall. The little girl decided that it would be wise to stay away from there and go in the opposite direction. There would be less people, she reasoned, and maybe she could find the bridge and work out where the kriff she was.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dante screamed again as low level electricity struck his 14 year old body. He spasmed and writhed in his bonds. The men above him were gloating or something, through his pain he couldn't work it out. He let go of his body for a moment as pain shot through it again like a hot poker. Suddenly the pain stopped allowing him to collect his thoughts. The men were very angry at a new comer to the room and Dante strained to listen.

"SHE ESCAPED!"

"I have no idea how. One minute she was there and the next she was gone. There is no way she could have unlocked that door."

There was more but Dante tuned out. Kiri had escaped and now it was his turn. He focused the Force on his bonds flinging them off. Next was the machine which had been causing the pain which was sent flying into the wall. The men turned their attention back to him as he sent the table he had been strapped on into the middle of them. All of the men fell into oblivion. Dante vaulted over them and ran out of the door and into the hall to get to the bridge.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kiri looked at the site before her amused and dismayed at the same time. The men on the bridge were paying no attention to their controls instead playing with what appeared to be Dante's lightsaber. This was going to be easy, all she had to do was just manipulate the blade but what it meant was that the screams she had heard were Dante. That was bad but she focused on the task at hand sending the blade flying out of one man's grip and into another. This man looked clumsy and she simply sent a small slippery spot under him. The new man slipped impaling one of his friends. There was yells of outrage and then a free-for-all with everyone grabbing blasters and shooting. Kiri turned away and covered her ears as all but one of the men on the bridge died in a blaze of light and burnt smells. She turned back towards the scene as the lightsaber flew through the air under the command of a new master. The blade flashed once and the survivor was killed. Kiri ran in.

"DANTE!"

She hugged the boy as he retracted his blade and began to hug her back. He pushed her away slightly looking up and down her body for injuries.

"Did you get hurt? Are you alright?"

Kiri giggled at the Jedi and looked up at him, blue-green eyes to brown.

"I'm fine. Are you? Where are we?"

Dante broke off from her trying to answer her questions, clipping the lightsaber to his belt.

"I'm fine, I'll just ache for a few days. And on that last one, I have no idea. Let's come out of hyperspace and then I'll be able to answer it. I don't even know how long I was out for."

He moved to the control panel and clicked a few buttons. The ship shuddered and reemerged into real space. Kiri walked up to just behind the now frowning Dante.

"So, where are we?"

"Tantooine."

Kiri frowned as well trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar. Dante's voice came out strained.

"And we have no way of either controlling the ship or communicating. That little fire fight destroyed some of the more important control panels. We're going to crash and I can't tell anyone where we are."

Kiri trembled slightly.

"Can't you control the crash? Even just a little?"

Dante turned to face her.

"I'm no pilot. We need to prepare ourselves for a heavy crash."

Dante pushed her towards a chair as far away from the front of the ship as possible but near a viewport, strapped her in and went to the chair beside her.

"Brace yourself."

And with that Tantooine flooded the veiwports and rushed at them. There was screeching and then both of them were flung forwards into their harnesses as the g-forces changed their worlds to darkness yet again.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dante unstraped Kiri and lifted her unconscious form up into his arms as he crawled out of the viewport onto the desert sand. Nothing stretched before them for kilometers. They were stuck with no way of communicating with anyone, without supplies of any kind and very little hope. Dante managed to mutter through the despair creeping up onto him as he looked down at Kiri.

"Keitha's gonna kill me."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kiri woke up and noticed she was being carried. She pushed back slightly from the shoulder she was nestled in to catch a full view of Dante's dirty face close to her own.

"Where are we?"

Dante turned slightly to look at her and stopped.

"In the middle of a desert. Can you walk?"

Kiri felt her legs and decided that she should walk. Two suns peered down on them and she noticed that Dante was not without injury. He had a slight gash to his side which normally would mean nothing but out in the middle of a desert could spell even fatser death. She looked up at him.

"Where are we going?"

He squinted, obviously using the Force to enhance his vision.

"I have no idea. We should try to keep up our strength and fluids."

In other words the boy was asking for her not to talk, something completely foreign to the child of Keitha Tanmarson. Kiri looked forward at the dunes before them. There was a long walk ahead of them so for once she decided to keep quiet.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Now you have read it, review it. Tell me if it was good, bad or somewhere in between.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you if you are now reading the second chapter. This means you have decided to stick around. It continues… What more is there to say? Oh, and that I love the weather. 38 degrees Celsius all the way. I loooove summer.

Reviews are always appreciated.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

It had been a week, a very long week of walking through the desert with still no civilization in sight. Kiri had rested some of the nights but that was only in Dante's arms as he kept walking. Dante had not slept at all, something which was catching up with him and was now forcing them to move slower by the hour. Neither of them had had any water or food and now their only supplement was the Force itself. Dante was becoming very weak and Kiri was afraid he was going to die before they could make it to safety. They needed a miracle and soon.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in his small cave like dwelling which he had converted into a home. The Jedi Master spent most of his time meditating and drawing on the Force's infinite wisdoms which had been opened to him through the words of Yoda and the spirit of his dead master Qui-Gon Jinn. Weeks would pass before he would come out of these meditations and then it was only because his body demanded it. During the last few days his body had demanded a break for food and drink but now that he was well fed he decided to enter another deep meditation. Before he could fully enter the depth of thought that he sought, ripples of distress flowed through him, ripping at the fabric of the Force ever so slightly. A familiar Force presence screamed at him tired, hungry, thirsty and slowly yet surely dying. He reached for it franticly only to see not that far from him.

The hermit that he had become in the past few years was shaken off in an instant and the former Jedi Master and General of the Republic was reborn. He gathered himself up and attached his lightsaber to his belt, rushing off to save his friend.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kiri had been walking at the time when it had happened. They had been walking just like they had for the past week when finally it had gotten to him, the lack of food, lack of water, lack of rest and hope, and his injury bringing it to his body faster. She had felt frustration through the Force as he realized that they were going to die before he could save them, as he realized that he wouldn't save her. Kiri had turned to face him just as Dante collapsed, unconscious, leaving Kiri alone in the hot desert afternoon. Kiri had stopped and fell to her knees beside him, shaking him slightly. She managed to croak out of cracked lips to him, trying to will the boy to wake up.

"Dante… get up… I'm afraid… I can't go on… help me Dante, help me!"

Dante didn't even groan. Kiri sobbed her last few drops of water loudly and buried her head in his back, waiting for the darkness to claim her too. It was quite some time, as in hours before finally she too fell asleep.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Obi-Wan scanned for the Jedi with no luck. Night was falling and the presence was fading fast. Then he saw it, a small black lump against the yellow sand. He spurned his ride on towards the dark lump hoping that this was the being he was searching for. He reined the creature in as they finally reached it and jumped off of the beast, running before he even hit the ground. There were two people lying there near death, both looked young and one looked like she was barely a child, far smaller than the other small person. The smallest was resting with her blond hair on the others back. He lifted the her first and placed her on the very front of the saddle. He returned for the other one turning the shape over. It had been some time and the boy had grown in the seven years which had passed since he had last seen him, but there was no doubting it. This was Dante, the apprentice of Aithne who was best friends with Keitha, his former lover. 'The boy has certainly gotten larger as he had grown,' mused Obi-Wan as he lifted the boy to place him across the front of the saddle just behind the girl. He sat up in the saddle pulling the children into his arms as he rode back to his home.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kiri woke up on a soft couch. For a moment she had forgotten everything that had happened and thought she was back home after a nap on the sofa in her mother's quarters. But as she looked up at the ceiling she realized that it was not the handsome dark wood of the Academy above her but rather stone, smooth, painted white stone. She sat up in a rush wondering what new trouble she was in when a male voice spoke to her from across the room.

"So you're awake now. Do you want some water?"

Kiri looked across to the owner of the voice surprised to see a middle age man, a straw blonde beard with some white streaks appearing in it sitting off to the side. His voice had sounded more commanding and gentle, like a mediator or someone with a lot of wisdom, not a middle aged man. He got up and went over to a kitchen to get her some water. He returned offering her a cup. Kiri eyed it warily but soon thirst overtook her and she took it, sipping it slowly. He smiled at her and she felt safer than she had been in a while.

"Who are you?"

Before he could answer her a voice from across the room cried out and the man turned towards it suddenly. Kiri looked over to see Dante sitting up in a bed trying to pull out a non-existent lightsaber. He croaked wildly.

"No. NO! KIRI! Keitha will kill me. Keitha's gonna kill me."

Dante began to calm down lowering his body back to the bed, his voice turning from a shout to a mumble and the man got up to sit next him, lifting a cold wet cloth to Dante's forehead, dabbing it gently. Dante's eyes began to focus as he looked around his surroundings, questions bubbling to his lips.

"Where am I? Where's Kiri? Who are you?"

The man laughed lightly and spoke with pure amusement in his voice. Kiri fancied that she could hear him smile and started to smile herself. Whoever he was, his humour was infectious.

"Aithne would be laughing at you right now. Then she would be smacking the back of your head for asking questions before assessing the danger."

Dante sat bolt up right again staring at their savior's face.

"Obi-Wan?"

The man nodded slowly and Dante looked ecstatic.

"Master Kenobi!"

Dante flung himself while still sitting onto Obi-Wan, hugging the Jedi Master with the strongest grip a boy who had just been wondering the desert could manage. Obi-wan simply held onto the boy back smiling at his young friend.

"It's been a while since you were being chased around an apartment by a pregnant Keitha, hasn't it?"

Dante pulled back.

"Yeah, it's been a while Master Kenobi. Loads of things have happened but what I want to know is what happened to you?"

Obi-Wan's face slipped slightly but it soon recovered.

"That's best left for another time. You're friend is over on the couch."

Dante's face slipped at that but it soon regained its former mirth.

"Kiri! Come over here."

Kiri got up form her seat and set down her cup carefully on a table, walking over to Dante. She climbed onto the bed and Dante pulled her into an almost bone crushing hug. Kiri felt it was appropriate to mention that she had been good and not left his side while he was unconscious.

"I stayed with you the whole time. I didn't run away, I just stayed with you. Even when you collapsed."

Dante pulled the girl back and kissed her on the cheek. His brown eyes were full of relief and pure happiness.

"I believe you."

Kiri turned to Obi-Wan her blue-green eyes flashing towards his, questions reaching her lips at what had just transpired.

"What is your full name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. May I ask why?"

Kiri poked on feeling that she was coming close to a conclusion.

"Were you once a Jedi Master of the Republic?"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yes."

Kiri felt a peculiar feeling, a sort of a cross between bile rushing her throat and total euphoria. But before she placed her heart totally on the line she had to ask one more question.

"Did you know Keitha Tanmarson?"

"Yes."

That had been the final answer and her heart screamed with happiness, wholeness. She turned towards the only source present who could confirm the truth.

"Dante, is he my dad?"

Obi-Wan looked stunned and turned towards Dante. Dante now being the subject of heavy stares from the other occupants of the room lowered his head and spoke quietly.

"Yes Kiri. He's your dad."

With that final statement in the open Kiri jumped on the Jedi Master hugging him in the same fashion as Dante just before. Obi-Wan looked down at the girl and saw something he should have realized earlier. Her hair was golden blonde and she had his eyes. He closed his eyes against the tears that were coming and just held her tight. He had dreamed of this day for years and now Dante had appeared out of the blue with a gift greater to him than anything in the universe, his daughter, the child he had always wanted to meet but thought, no knew it would never happen. Kiri continued to hold on as Dante spoke to the pair, filling them both in on important facts.

"Her name is Kiri and she's seven years old. Keitha, Aithne and I safely made it to Aithne's and my home world. We run an academy in a sector not far from there for all the Force strong children in that sector. Kiri is becoming quite the Jedi. The last I saw of Obi-wan was when he was saying good bye to your mum. She never totally recovered from that day. What happed after the ship Obi-Wan? What happened?"

Obi-Wan separated from Kiri reluctantly.

"I'll make us some food and then I'll tell you what happened."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

That sat in a small circle eating their food, Dante still lying in bed and Kiri and Obi-Wan on chairs. The food was some type of stew and Kiri thought it tasted weird, but she still ate it. 'When on Uasina…' Obi-Wan started his tale from just before where Dante had asked. Kiri was finding herself amazed and bewildered at the tale of the old Jedi and the rise of the Sith.

"Anakin had killed everyone at the Jedi Temple, even the younglings. There was only Master Yoda and myself left. I tricked Senator Padme Amidala into leading me to Anakin, something which killed her ultimately. I managed to spare a moment to say good bye to Keitha and then I had to leave to get aboard Padme's ship."

"What did Senator Amidala have to do with Anakin Skywalker?"

Obi-Wan looked up at Dante to answer his question.

"Senator Amidala's full name was Padme Amidala Skywalker. She had married Anakin a few years before and was pregnant with his children. Once she landed on Mustafar I let her try to reason with Anakin at first, gathering up my own courage to try to kill my former apprentice. It was obvious he was a Sith. After a short while I got out of my hiding place and stood at the top of the ramp of the ship. He tried to kill Padme and after he failed we fought.

"It was fierce and it ended when I cut off Anakin's arm and legs. He began to burn as the lava set him alight and I left, positive that he would die. He has become Darth Vader now and I fear that there is very little if any of the former man left in him. I took Padme to a medical ship where she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. She died shortly after.

"You cannot say that to most people, probably only Keitha and Aithne, and I can't tell you where one of the Skywalker offspring is. I now live here watching over the other one. That is all I can tell you. What happened to you?"

Dante looked thoughtfully at the man and began to speak a familiar tale.

"After we saw you we escaped with a little difficulty to our home world, Uansia. Once we got there the king and queen gave us leave to have a small colony world for an academy we have set up. What led to us being here though is quite different. There was a small pirate attack, people trying to steal padawans. I was walking through the square when I saw a group of them carrying Kiri and I ran after them. There I did a very bad rescue attempt which ended up with me being tortured and Kiri escaping on her own accord. We got control of the ship shortly after she got loose and I managed to crash it. We than walked through the desert for around a week till you found us."

Kiri piped up to defend her protégé.

"You don't fly ships normally and the controls were wreaked. I'd never seen a ship like that before and we had no way of communicating with the outside world. It's not like you meant to crash the ship and make us wander through the desert."

Dante looked at her smiling slightly and Obi-Wan reached over to tussle her hair.

"They'll find you. Don't worry; things have a way of working out."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Review if you liked it, review if you didn't and tell me how to fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that this has taken so long in being posted. I haven't been near many computers at the moment with word and the other writing programs I have had to use kept deciding that I should convert everything on my usb into weird text files, and reformatting all of my work. Annoying and a royal pain in the behind. So now it is done, and the final chapter of this mini sequel is up on the internet for the whole world to read. I hope it's as good as the last chapter, which I got good reviews for. I love reviews, hint hint.

The main sequel will be posted maybe this year. I want it to be done totally before I start posting chapters and this year is my final year of high school and now my grades have to improve dramaticallyand actually count towards my university course I want to do. So fingers crossed and I hope the sequel will be heading towards FanFiction soon.

Sincerely, ice-maiden9191.

Ps. Only constructive criticism will make my writing better so help me improve. Review.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aithne watched as Keitha almost killed the man before them as he refused to say where her daughter was. She shuddered slightly as Keitha got more reckless in her interigation, which was fast becoming torture. But it was when Keitha pulled her lightsaber off of her belt and lit it Aithne decided that she had lost it and it was time to stop her.

"Keitha, this isn't helping."

Keitha continued to threaten the man who was now trembling and had wet his pants. Aithne counted to ten and then batted the blade out of the woman's hand with the Force. Keitha turned like a wild cat, growling viciously.

"It isn't your child that's missing! Let me do this my way!"

Aithne breathed in deeply and tried to remind herself that this was just a short term development.

"Your way is going to make a Sith out of you Keitha, and yes it is my child is also missing. Do you remember Dante? This scum isn't going to be much use to us if he's dead."

Keitha paused as she remembered the reports of Dante following the pirates who had taken Kiri. No-one had heard from either of the apprentices since the pirates had landed and it was beginning to frighten the two women.

"I-I-I-I'm telling you the truth. I-I-I don't know where they are. That ship went missing before it reached its destination."

The women looked at each other. This was new information.

"When and where did it go missing?"

The man whimpered.

"T-T-Two days after it set out. It never came out of hyperspace and we haven't been able to find where it came out. It's lost for good."

Aithne processed this as Keitha demanded to know the route. Once she had it they left the cell holding the now very relieved man. Aithne turned to the guard.

"Get him some medical help."

They walked on and Aithne looked towards her friend.

"That's a lot of space to check."

Keitha looked up at her, and for the first time in quite a few days hope was flooding her eyes.

"Yes but it gives us a focus. Can we do that thing you tried that time with the apprentices when you scanned that planet now that we have a rough area to search?"

When one of the older students had gone missing Aithne had gathered the students up and while using herself as the focus point, gathered the Force to her, pulling on their collective strength to search through the Force for the student. They had been able to track him down to the very building he had been taken to. It had been a strain on both the teacher and the students but it had worked especially well amongst the Uansian students. For some reason their medichlorines were higher than most Jedi had ever seen in the entire history of the order. They were only surpassed by the ill-fated chosen one, the former hero without fear, Anakin Skywalker.

"It's still a lot of space and we will never know for sure. We can only get it down to probably five systems wide. That would still take years to search."

Keitha looked at her fire sparking in her blue eyes.

"The ship never reappeared and they can't find it. That means it crashed or it's floating. Most ships these days have automatic distress beacons which are activated when their ships crash. Maybe the distress signal was sent. If we can get it down to five systems then we could scan that for beacons."

Aithne frowned.

"That could work. Alright we'll try it."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kiri sat with Dante and Obi-Wan meditating. They were sitting on a cliff near its craggy edge as the twin suns rose off of the red-orange horizon. It was cool at this time of day and they were wearing new outfits made to help them combat the heat, which Obi-Wan had bartered for in the local town. They were white wrap tunics which wrapped around the body in a Republic Jedi style. They were far better suited to the desert than the outfits from the Academy, which were tight black leather. Dante's wound had healed and both of them were now very healthy, totally recovered from their trek in the hot sun. Kiri would occasionally open her eyes to watch the suns rise and was rewarded greatly. It was a beautiful sight and she was glad to be able to see it.

She had learned a lot since she had met her father. She had learned how to sit still and think, something her mother had a lot of trouble with. She had also learned how to communicate with the Force itself as it manifested as Obi-Wan's former master Qui-Gon Jinn. The first time they had done that Obi-Wan had explained who they were and the long dead man had laughed at him slightly, raising many questions and bemused smiles.

Another thing she had learned was how far both Obi-Wan and Dante would go for her, indulgence wise. Dante's limit was reached far sooner than her father's but that was understandable. Parental instinct does that. They had done a lot of things while they were here and Kiri did not find herself missing her mother too much. That was not to say she didn't miss her mother entirely, she did miss her like when it was time to have dinner. One of the bad things about Tantooine was that the food was bad, as in toe curling bad. She would miss her mother then, when Obi-Wan presented yet another bowl of stew. But other than that she had Dante and her dad, something she had never had before. Dante was like a big brother and he acted accordingly, both caring for her and pulling pranks both on her and with her in the teenager fashion.

Life was interesting and nearly complete, the only thing missing being her mother, and good food. It happened at that time; she felt the collective search of the Uansian Jedi. Kiri felt Dante reach out to his Master through the Force and she felt he mother searching franticly, weaker than the others but still there. Kiri decided to allay her new fears that the new found paradise would be destroyed and instead added her presence to Dante's, conveying thoughts to her mother that they were both safe the only way she knew how; she brought in her father's presence to the bond. It felt unusual and revitalizing at the same time. Without knowing what was actually happening, Obi-Wan just joined in. Kiri felt nothing in response and then the link was taken away, causing a feeling of profound sadness from Dante. Obi-Wan blinked.

"What was that?"

Dante looked over to Kiri, ignoring Obi-Wan for the moment and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They know. They heard you."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aithne blinked hard. Keitha wouldn't have felt that as she had withdrawn too soon. Aithne's shock must have shown on her face as Keitha reached over for her shoulder and started to shake her.

"What's wrong?"

Aithne turned and held her friend's arms.

"Obi-Wan. They're with Kenobi."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The ship couldn't take Keitha fast enough. Her baby was on Tantooine that much they had figured out after hearing reports of a ship similar to the one that had gone missing crashing there. And it wasn't just that. Obi-Wan Kenobi was there looking after their baby. Keitha's face was locked in a permanent smile. Aithne looked over at her friend and shook her head. Something was coming to Tantooine as well as them. The pirates were annoyed and now they were going to get there, probably beat them too, but even that had not fazed Keitha. As she had put it, "They had better pray if they even touch one hair on any of their heads."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Obi-Wan watched as a ship flew in close. Dante stood next to him, eyes skyward too.

"That's not one of ours. It's a pirate."

Obi-Wan nodded and they both jumped down to get Kiri.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Keitha pushed the ship hard as they saw another ship beating them to the surface. Aithne looked hard at the scanner.

"There's a pirate ship just off to the side, descending fast."

Keitha's looked like steel and her eyes darkened.

"Not for long."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kiri looked at her dad as he prepared her for the fight ahead.

"Are you sure they're pirates?"

Dante looked over at her while he checked his lightsaber.

"Of course I'm sure. If it makes you feel better Aithne is here too."

Obi-Wan raised a brow at the boy.

"Then maybe you can rendezvous with them."

Kiri looked up tears in her eyes.

"Can't you come with us?"

Obi-Wan stopped what he was doing and kneeled in front of the girl. He was crying as well.

"I wish I could but I can't abandon Anakin's son. He could end up being captured by the Empire if I did. I wish I could be with you honey, I really do. I'll just have to remember this won't I?"

Kiri nodded and Obi-Wan took her into his arms holding her for what seemed like an eternity. Dante looked out of the door of the little hovel they had called home for the short time they had been on Tantooine.

"It's not like we can't talk to him ever again."

Kiri looked over at Dante as he spoke. His brown eyes looked slightly puffy.

"We could use the Force to talk to him, just like he showed us."

Obi-Wan forced himself to back away from Kiri and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I will always remember you dad."

Obi-Wan smiled weakly.

"I will always remember you too Kiri."

He stood in front of Dante and they hugged briefly.

"You've grown so much in such a small time Dante. You will make a great Jedi."

"Thank you Obi-Wan."

He moved back to Kiri and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Say hello to your mother for me."

He faced Dante again.

"Look after her."

Dante's eyes were now watering.

"I will Master Kenobi. Let's go Kiri."

Kiri took Dante's hand and left the hovel heading once again towards the seemingly endless desert.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Keitha slashed her way through the pirates with Aithne doing the same beside her. They had landed next to the pirates and had cut loose, letting go of their anger and just slashed away. The last pirates were now falling and one had managed to get behind them. He lined up the two Jedi prepared to kill them when a dark blue lightsaber flashed through him. The Jedi turned to see Dante and Kiri standing over the dead body. Keitha's voice failed her as she turned off her blade, rushing her daughter. Aithne was more measured as she extinguished her blade and walked over to her apprentice. She smacked him lightly in the back of the head and then gathered him in a hug.

Keitha looked around behind them. There was no-one else and they seemed to have walked without tracks. She turned to Dante.

"Where is Obi-Wan?"

Dante looked down at his feet.

"He stayed behind. He… has to stay here. He didn't want to break your heart again."

Aithne looked down at the boy seeing how close he was to tears and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Let's get on board."

Kiri pulled on her mother forcing her to look down.

"Dad says hello."

Kiri pulled her mother's hand onto the ship.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

They were leaving Tantooine now and Kiri was back in the cargo bay alone looking out at the vanishing Tantooine. The Cargo bay doors were open with an air lock firmly in place giving her the best view imaginable of the glittering gem.

"It hurts to leave you but you have something to do. I love you daddy."

A ghost like figure stood beside her, a projection through the Force. It placed a hand on her shoulder but it felt like nothing. Its bleached hair should have been straw blonde and its eyes should have been blue-green.

"I love you too Kiri. And I will always be with you."

Kiri looked up and smiled as they both looked out into space.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry it was a bit angsty.


End file.
